Tea anyone?
by teaing
Summary: One-shot. A short piece on Fye. And Fye’s feelings for Kuropippi. Takes place in Tsubasa chapter 16. XD Please read and review. Author lives on reviews...;;


**Title**: Tea anyone?

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this fan fiction belong to me. They belong to all-mighty CLAMP, *worship worship*.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary/spoilers**: A short reflective piece on Fye. And Fye's feelings for Kuropippi~ ^^ Takes place in Tsubasa chapter 16 ^^ after the scene changes to what Sakura and Syaoran are doing…a 'thought' on how the conversation between Kuro and Fye might have gone. Miaow.

Warning: Shounen-ai (boyxboy) hints. ^^

Other notes: Read and review! Author lives on reviews! ^^ Inspired and beta-ed by Umi-chan, the oracle muse of KuroxFye goodness. ^___^

Normally all things have a beginning. But I can't quite say when this began. I suppose it must have been one of those things that happen so… naturally that once they become a part of your life, you go on taking them for granted. I admit I took him for granted everyday. 

When I lost Prince Ashura… it all became a hazy blur for me. Smiling became a barrier to keep everyone out. No one asked what was wrong because my face didn't show a change. It showed nothing but a smile, and smiles deceive easily. 

Guess who wasn't to be one deceived so easily? Guess who? That baka black-wearing, sword-wielding ninja. Surprised? I was. Kami-sama help me. It was just yesterday when I was teasing him…the thought is infuriating.  I was not supposed to be the one who blushed! 

Yet, here I was. Crimson spread over my pale-milk features. Yep, I was blushing. And why was I blushing?

Well. There was Kuro-baka to blame for that…as well as my big mouth.

_I'm watching Kuropippi work._

First he turned around, infuriated with my response and carefree smile. He threw an initial tantrum chucking the hammer in *my* direction. Yelping, I dodged for cover spilling my tea over my clothing. Hot, ouch! The cup rolled on the ground as I patted the new stain on my white uniform.

"Aww poor Fairy-boy got a stain on his uniform?" Kurogane teased as he leapt down from the ceiling to join me. 

"Yes, well… I'll have to wash it now." I gave the clothing a disdainful look. Without giving it a second thought I unbuttoned the shirt's elegant fastenings, exposing my skin. Somehow without the tattoo it feels… well it makes me feel more uncovered. 

Damn. I froze in the middle of my actions, giving Kuro a hesitant look. "Why are you watching me?" Certainly the intended question must have sounded a lot more hentai that I anticipated. 

Kuro gave me an infuriating grin, a suggestive one. "Well you were watching *me* before, why can't I see *you* now?"

Speechless. Kami-sama, how I hate being rendered wordless. I- who usually have more than enough to say- driven speechless by a ninja. As if that wasn't enough I still had to blush. Oh yes, joy of joys.

"How cute, Fyefye is blushing." He stepped forward, leaning down to pinch my cheek. Glaring at him in mocked outrage I still had nothing to say.

"Wow, you are blushing as well!" Kurogane smiled in genuine sincerity. Then it turned into a triumphant smirk. "Ha, one for me!"

"Don't be so sure, how do you know I am blushing?" I replied defensively folding my arms across my half-exposed chest. His look was making me fidgety. The worse part was that a small part of me was _burning_ and aching for him to look at me.

This just wasn't fair. Kurogane was teasing me and I was reacting to it! Me! This was so not happening. Not to me, not to Fye D. Flourite. However, the blush was real, I could feel the blood still lingering on my cheeks. 

"Well then, I guess I'll have to take a closer look." Kurogane said, leaning closer- too close. His black eyes rested on mine, and 

then he inspected my cheeks closely, running his finger along my face. What was he playing at now?

"Too close!" I pressed my palm against his chest to push Kuro away.

"No wait- don't!" Kurogane reached out grabbing the edge of my shirt as I pushed him back. I must have pushed him harder than I thought for he seemed to tumble back, of course he was holding my shirt collar so he pulled me along.

Blinking in surprise Kurogane arched an eyebrow, "Pff! Fye no baka, I told you not to push."

"No you didn't." I argue persistently as I now laid, half stranding the black Ninja, my hand still resting on his chest and his hand tugging the rest of my shirt off.  Kurogane choose to give me another suggestive smile. Damned Ninja probably planned this… "If you rip my shirt…"

"I can sew."

Blink. "What?"

"I said, 'I can sew'. Fye, I knew you were handicapped but I never knew you were also deaf." Kurogane teased. His lack of temper usually made him easy to tease, but now he was so composed… so calm… it was annoying. It was more exasperating than the fact that *I* was the one feeling embarrassed for a change.

 "I'm not handicapped." With my free hand I reached to tuck a strand of hair away from my eyes. "It was *you* who made me spill tea on my shirt and I-"

"Ah you're embarrassed aren't ya, fairy boy?"

"Wh-what?" Roles reversed. Fantastic. No Fye, composure, composure! "Oh so you spilled tea on my shirt on purpose?" I flash him a suggestive smile leaning down so that our faces are only inches apart. "Wanted to see me shirtless?"

It's his turn to flush now. "I-I never said such a thing! Gosh maybe that hammer actually *did* hit you." 

"So that's it! Kuropippi wanted to see the 'goods'. Well you know what they say Kuro-chan, no touchy." Winking at him I lifted my hand running it slowly from the neck down to my chest until the rim of my black trousers.

Kurogane blinked twice, but then his jaw dropped to the floor as I did that. "You-you…"

"Extremely desirable, hot, sexy guy?" 

"Perv." Kurogane said forcing his mouth shut and looking away. Something cracked between us, like electricity… desire. He wanted me. Very badly I could tell. Did I want him though? I don't know…

It was odd. 

Coughing in an awkward way I moved away. The silence lay thickly between us for a couple of minutes, only the sound of our heavy breathing. Now that was definitely *not* the kind of scene I had envisioned. 

"I there are some clothing-" Kuro began.

"Yep I saw-"

"Yes-"

"Good-"

"Great-"

"Let's change then." I suggested with a shrug. 

"But not in the same-"

"Room." Finishing his sentence for him, I flashed another of my clueless smiles. "Imagine when I tell everyone Kuropippi is so shy." 

An outraged cry: "WHAT? I_am_not!"

Still smiling I left the ninja to change while I took over the room next door. Travelling between dimensions was rather fun, we got to play dressing up as well.  If Ashura-sama were here to see… he would laugh so much. I miss his kind smile.

Kuro-chan was in every way opposite to Ashura-sama except for one thing. Ashura-sama was soft spoken while Kuro-chan was loud. One was polite, while Kuro lived with his foot in his mouth, so to speak. Ashura-sama would protect me… and somehow… I know Kuro-chan will too. 

But… I always had to look up to Ashura-sama. With Kuro-chan… we are equal. Partners. Different sides of the same coin in a way. But that's perhaps going a little too far.  

Grin. Who knew? This was perhaps the beginning of something… and the rest? The rest is best left to the imagination.

Owari~


End file.
